Corte
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. Tenía un bonito cabello ahora que era un humano. ¿Por qué debería cortárselo? ¡No lo haría!


**Nombre del one-shot:** Corte.

 **Personajes:** Los Hamato.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas y cómicas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo.

 **Clasificación:** K

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Familiar.

 **Total de palabras:** 920.

* * *

 **Summary:** Tenía un bonito cabello ahora que era un humano, ¿por qué cortárselo? ¡No lo haría!

* * *

 _ **Corte**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¡Mikey, ven acá! —ordena un furioso Leo en tanto sigue a toda prisa e intenta atrapar a su veloz hermano menor.

—¡No, no lo haré! —Exclama en negativa el aludido esquivando a la par que corre y esquiva una red que iba directo hacia él pero que terminó por atrapar a su hermano mayor. Se detiene un momento y le saca la lengua—. ¡No voy a cortarme el cabello, Leo!

—¡Sí lo harás! —Alega Donnie apareciendo detrás de él y agarrándolo con unas sogas, atrapándolo al instante y sin darle opciones de escapar. Enseguida el rubio se mueve de mil y un maneras en un intento de escapar—. ¡Ah, no, no, no! ¡Te me quedas quieto! ¡Rafa, ayuda!

—¿Por qué debería? —inquiere con desdén el pelirrojo sin siquiera dignarse a levantar la mirada de su cómic mientras está sentado cómodamente en el sofá ignorando todo lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Leonardo lo mira mal a la par que se quita la red de encima.

—Mikey no quiere cortarse el cabello, y ya está largo. —Explica el mayor seriamente mientras se cruza de brazos y termina de mirar con reproche al menor.

—¡No está largo! —Se defiende el rubio—. ¡No quiero cortármelo! Es más bonito de lo que una vez imaginééé. —Lloriquea infantilmente y sigue tratando de zafarse de Donatello, quien en ningún momento deja de sujetar las sogas con fuerza.

—Mikey, el único que tiene derecho aquí a tener el cabello mínimamente largo es Donnie… porque a él le queda bien. —Agrega el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa. Rafael ríe desde su lugar en el sofá.

—Gracias, Leo. —Afirma alegre el castaño dejando por un momento de estar alerta.

En eso Mikey le propina un codazo en el abdomen y nuevamente sale corriendo mientras el genio cae al suelo con una mano en el lugar afectado en tanto murmura unas cuantas incoherencias acerca del dolor y la humanidad.

Leo intenta socorrerlo pero luego de recibir una seña por parte de éste de que debía seguir a la veloz presa (a Mikey) se decide por seguir a su desobediente hermanito menor.

—Vaya que son unos inútiles a la hora de atrapar a Mikey. —Comenta con burla el pelirrojo mirando de reojo a Donnie adolorido en el suelo y a Mikey subiéndose por todos lados con una agilidad increíble siendo seguido por Leo.

Rueda los ojos y sigue con su lectura.

—¡Mikey, te dije que vengas! —Ordena una vez más Leo ya comenzando a perder la paciencia. El menor sube al columpio que hay sobre el agua y le sacó la lengua infantilmente otra vez. Eso lo enfurece—. Grrr… ¡Miguel Ángel!

—¡No me cortaré mi hermoso cabello! —exclama negando una vez más a lo que querían hacerle sus hermanos. Tenía un bonito cabello ahora que era un humano, ¿por qué cortárselo? ¡No lo haría!

Y el ojiceleste sigue huyendo y huyendo, siempre escapando de los intentos de atraparlo. Era muy rápido y ágil, pero lo bueno era que Leo tenía resistencia.

Rafa, ya harto de tantos gritos y quejas se le aparece una venita roja en la cabeza. Molesto y fastidiado deja su preciado cómic a un lado y se levanta de su lugar cerrando los ojos. Apenas Mikey pasa enfrente de él en un intento más de escape —y pensando todavía que el ojiverde no participaría en nada— Rafael lo agarra del cabello deteniéndolo de golpe.

—¡Au, au, au! ¡Eso duele! —Se queja el chico una y otra vez. Rápidamente el pelirrojo saca un par de tijeras y con unos movimientos rápidos corta el cabello que necesitaba ser cortado, y después lo suelta. El menor queda de piedra y con los ojos realmente abiertos viendo como sus hermosas hebras doradas se esparcen por todo el suelo. Cae entonces dramáticamente de rodillas al piso—. ¡Nooo! ¡Mi hermoso cabello rubio! —Grita con dolor sujetándose de la cabeza. Mira de manera asesina a su hermano quien sonríe satisfecho y luego de hacer un par de trucos con las tijeras las guarda otra vez en el bolsillo—. Juro que me vengaré. Haré que Mona Lisa te odie.

—No creo que puedas lograr algo como eso —comenta desinteresado. Por otro lado un cansado Leo y un Donnie en el suelo sonríen felices e igualmente satisfechos. Al fin la persecución había terminado—. Hay que admitirlo, Mikey, tu cabello ya estaba demasiado largo. ¿Acaso quieres parecer Rapunzel?

Ante eso el menor queda callado y con la poca dignidad que le queda se pone de pie y se va allí con un rostro amargo.

—La próxima vez no dejaré que se acerquen a mi cabello. —Avisa el rubio antes de desaparecer de la vista de los demás.

Y finalmente, una vez más, le habían cortado el cabello. Y gracias a ello Mikey se encuentra en un rincón oscuro de su habitación abrazando sus piernas y llorando su terrible pérdida.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
